<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blush | Bokuaka by The_Real_Weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762985">Blush | Bokuaka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Weeb/pseuds/The_Real_Weeb'>The_Real_Weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AkaashiKeiji, Awkwardness, Bokuaka - Freeform, BokutoKoutarou, BoyxBoy, BuiltUp, Firstkiss, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyu - Freeform, Keiji - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Weeb/pseuds/The_Real_Weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi had been friends ever since Akaashi's first year in Fukurodani, but suddenly, odd things started to happen.... Read for full story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Yaaaawn!</em> I stretched, getting up. It was finally lunch time, and I'd been sitting for almost two hours straight. My back needed to stretch, and I was really looking forwards to volleyball practice after school. I was just settling down with a rice cake, when one of the girls in my class came over to me.</p><p>"Akaashi-san, a third year is looking for you, he's right over there." I sighed, but nodded my head.</p><p>"Oh, thanks for letting me know." I thanked her before heading into the hall. And there he was.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!" He was energetic as ever, spinning in a circle while pointing at me. His spiky black and white hair flopped around on top of his head as he came to a halt in front of me. Again, I sighed.</p><p>"Yes? What is it Bokuto-san?" I asked, trying to ignore all my fellow second years whispering and pointing at Bokuto-san, and because I was with him, me.</p><p>"C'mon, lets go!" He said. "Hurry up, we're gonna run out of time!" He jumped up and down. Honestly there are times when I wonder if Bokuto-san really is a third year, and my senpai, because he seems more like a six year old than a seventeen/eighteen year old.</p><p>"Go where Bokuto-san? I need to eat my lunch, and so do you."</p><p>"Yeah so come on, each lunch with me and the rest of the third years on the team! Like Konoha-!"</p><p>"Okay, okay!" I cut in before he started ranting. "I'll go, just quiet down a little!"</p><p>"Yes! Follow your senpai!" Bokuto-san shouted, despite what I had just said. Reluctantly I followed him down the hall, surrounded by whispers.</p><p>"That was Kōtarō Bokuto, the volleyball team's ace!"</p><p>"Wait, is he a third year?"</p><p>"I think he's the captain, and one of the top five aces in the county!"</p><p>"What? No way! That can't be! He's so immature compared to that second year, Keiji Akaashi!"</p><p>The whispering was so annoying that I sped up, causing Bokuto-san to have to call out to me when I took the wrong turn.</p><p>"Oi, it's this way! This way Akaashi!" Again, the halls filled with whispers as Bokuto-san steered me into his classroom, filled with unfamiliar third years! Most of my upper-classmen on the volleyball team were there too, gathered at a desk, except Washio-san for some reason weren't there. The rest of them greeted me as I was pushed down onto a chair by my owl like senpai.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Hi Akaashi!" They said. I'm used to them, but there were a lot of unfamiliar third years around, making me uncomfortable. 'Oh well,' I thought, finally taking a bite out of my food. 'I'll be fine here I guess.'</p><p>We finished lunch, while discussing volleyball moves and tactics, and Saruko-san and Konoha-san started to tease Bokuto-san about his mood swings. They were right of course, but I still shot them a warning look before Bokuto-san went into his annoying Emo-mode. Finally, the bell rang, freeing me from the clutches of the third years. I had just reached the bottom of the staircase, when for some reason, Bokuto-san came up to me. He crept up behind me and pinned me to the corner, right under the curve of the stairs.</p><p>"Gotcha!'</p><p>"What the? Bokuto-san? Let me go, I have to get to class!" But he didn't let go, instead he just smiled and started to lean towards me. I didn't know why, but that freaked me out, even though Bokuto-san and I had been closer to each other than this, hugging, and slapping each other on the back when we had victories, or when we lost.</p><p>"B-Boku-to-san..!" I spluttered, blushing furiously for some reason. "W-what are y-you d-doing? G-get off m-me! L-let go!"</p><p>"Hahaha, okay." He released me, and I rubbed my arms. I guess as one of the top aces in the country, he sure was strong. My arms were already numb! But nevertheless, I returned back to normal.</p><p>"I'm gonna be late for class." I scowled at him and turned around.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll see you at practice!" He shouted after me, but I ignored him, quickly striding down the hall to my classroom. I made it in the nick of time, and sat down at my desk, avoiding the stares of my classmates.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I headed to change for volleyball practice, I couldn't stop thinking about what Bokuto-san had done earlier. He was smiling like usual, yes, but there was a moment when his face became serious, his round, golden eyes were shining, his lips relaxed into an oval shape as he lent in towards me, a touch of pink on his cheeks. Was he actually blushing? I know that I was blushing furiously, for a reason that I could not explain. I was so lost in my thoughts that I walked right into the club-room door.</p><p>"Ouch! Crap, my head!" I muttered, rubbing it, when I heard someone snickering behind me. It was Bokuto-san, and he was swinging the club-room keys on a finger.</p><p>"Distracted, were you?" He was still snickering as he unlocked the door and let me in. I hurried in, embarrassed, and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Bokuto-san bounced in, which seemed much more suited to a volleyball player than my slouch, and put his bag down beside mine as usual. Then he began digging in it for his change of clothes. How he lived with a bag that messy 24/7, I couldn't even imagine. It took him about five minutes to locate his clothes, yank them out, and stuff everything else back inside his bag while I watched him, amused. In that time, the other members of the team started trickling in, and they also watched Bokuto-san struggling with his bag. Once he finally won the war with his bag, everyone went back to what they were doing.</p><p>I'd just taken my shirt of and put it in my bag, when I heard a loud bang, and a small "ouch". I whipped around to see a shirtless Bokuto-san on the ground, with his nose half and inch away from a chair.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!" I stared at him, confused for a moment, but snapped back when his nose started bleeding.</p><p>"Okay, time to go to the nurse's office I think!" Konoha-san said, grabbing Bokuto-san's wrist, but he pushed him away, shaking his head frantically, resulting in his blood splattering everywhere, including on my shoes. After about a minute of watching my captain literally slipping around in his own blood, I exchanged a glance with Konoha-san(who by the way was literally covered head to toe in Bokuto-san's blood), sighed, and reluctantly went over to help Bokuto-san. I pulled him out of the mess, and dragged him the the nurse's office, getting even more of his blood on me in the process, and thrust him down onto the chair directly in front of the nurse.</p><p>"Oh my," She said, looking from Bokuto-san to me. I guess I had quite a lot of blood on me, because the next thing she said was; "Which one of you are bleeding?"</p><p>"Him. He banged his nose on a chair falling down," I said before he could say anything. Then I turned to him. "You stay right here until you stop bleeding, Bokuto-san. I'm gonna go wash off all of your <b><em>blood </em></b>that's on <em><b>me</b></em>!" I stalked right out of there, very irritated by that idiot. I didn't even know that that much blood could come out of a nosebleed!</p><p>After I washed up, I quickly changed, and went to the volleyball court, where I was informed by a very amused Yamato Sarukui why Bokuto-san had fallen. Apparently, Bokuto-san had just stuffed his shirt into his messy bag, when he looked over at me. I had also just taken off my shirt, and was in the process of folding it when Bokuto-san froze. Sarukui-san said that Bokuto-san next tried to move, but was so flustered that he tripped, and banged his nose on the way down. I knew the story from there. So basically, he was saying that the reason Bokuto-san had fallen was that he had seen me shirtless, which didn't make sense to me at all, because he has seen me shirtless countless times, and we'd even been to the bathhouse a few times. So I just came to the conclusion that for some wild reason, Sarukui-san didn't tell me the truth. Of course, I didn't see why he would lie to me about that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto-san didn't turn up for the rest of practice after school yesterday after his nosebleed incident, but he showed up today for morning practice.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Akaashi!" He jumped in front of me, and I sighed. This gave him a pouty face, making me sigh again. "What's wrong? Didn't you miss me? Hmmmmmmmmm? Akaashi, hmm?" He asked, exasperating me.</p><p>"Not particularly" I replied. It had been a bit quiet and slow without him, but I didn't tell him that.</p><p>"Aww, c'mon Akaashi!" He whined, sticking his head right under my nose, which in turn made me blush. I pushed my hand out in front of him, intending to shove his forehead away, but he moved at the last minute, and my hand landed in his partly open mouth. Again, I blushed furiously, and this time, even Bokuto-san's cheeks were a little pink. His eyes, wild yet much, much more innocent than mine were wide open, and he gasped a little. We stared at each other until finally, he grabbed my hand and moved it away. But then he wouldn't let go of it. Again, just like that time under the stairs, I stammered out words that were barely audible.</p><p>"B-B-Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"So?" He said it, so quietly that I barely caught it.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"So?" He repeated again, this time a little louder. "Did you miss me?"</p><p>"W-why do you n-need to know that? B-Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"I...because I...no," He shook his head. "Nevermind." He turned and walked away, leaving me with my brain whizzing.</p><p>The day went on, and Bokuto-san acted pretty normally. It wasn't until we were about to head home, and I was locking up the club-room that he said something.</p><p>"Hey, look Akaashi. I'm sorry. I know that I've been acting a little weird lately, I'm your senpai, and I shouldn't be like this. But it's just that...that...um, uh, nevermind. I'm just...well...I'm sorry." He said, literally bowing to me. That shocked me, and I stared at him until I realized what I was doing, then I smiled at him.</p><p>"Akaashi?"</p><p>"It's alright, Bokuto-san, don't worry. Come on now, let go home. I said that you could sleep over and that I'd help you with your mathematics."</p><p>"Oh yeah, you promised!" His mood instantly shifted, and he started to pull me towards the train station.</p><p>"Yes, I know Bokuto-san."</p><p>"Bokuto-san. Well, I feel more like you should just call me Bokuto, and that I should call you Akaashi-san." I flinched when he added the "san" to my name. I mean, yeah, I grew up in Japan, speaking the language, so I knew that it was a respectful term, but I still didn't like Kōtarō Bokuto of all people calling me that.</p><p>"What?" I hid my smile. "But you're <span class="u">my </span>senpai. And to me, you'll always be Bokuto-<span class="u">san</span>. Or Kōtarō-san. But I prefer Bokuto-san, like always." We'd reached the train station by then, and I grabbed two tickets before Bokuto-san had the chance to dig through his bag, and held one out to him.</p><p>"Here, take this, Bokuto-san. Please use it." I said, placing it into his hand. He looked at me uncertainly.</p><p>"But these things are expensive Akaashi-san!"</p><p>"Please, take it. And please don't call me Akaashi-san, please, please don't. Please?" I begged him, because I hated when he called me that. After all, even though he didn't know it, I have and will always look up to him, as my senpai, Kōtarō Bokuto. But of course, he didn't know that.</p><p>"No, I wanna call you Akaashi-san!" He whined, making me sigh again, but at the moment, the train arrived, so I dragged Bokuto-san's ass onto the back of the train. Since there were many people boarding the train, I made him stand right next to me, and just so he didn't complain, I stuck one of my earbuds in his ear, stuck the other in my ear, and let him choose his songs. That kept him calm and quiet, so that was one problem that I got rid of. The reason was that music was ne of the only things in the world that calmed him(Author's note: this is prob not true, I just made it up), and so that was why he had a whole playlist on my phone.</p><p>Suddenly, the train lurched, and Bokuto-san lost his balance, stumbling and falling on top of me, pinning me to the train wall. To make it more embarrassing, he had grabbed a hole of my left hand, <b><em><span class="u">and </span></em></b>that just had to be when one of the only love ballads on Bokuto-san's whole playlist had to come on. The one about two gay guy friends. Bokuto-san and I just stared at each other for what felt like forever, blushing. He was a bit taller than me, so he was above me, looking down. I swear that I could feel the frantic thumping of his heart under his shirt, against my chest, as fast as mine was.</p><p>It was that very moment that I realized why I'd been blushing so much around him, stammering, and why he'd pinned me to the wall under the stairs the other day, why he'd fallen after seeing me shirtless. It was that moment that I realized why, staring into his beautiful, shining, happy, golden eyes, his face sweaty and nervous, his cheeks flustered a bright pink, his black and white hair swaying to the movement of the train. His warm hand enclosing mine, the slight weight of him leaning on me, pinning me to the cool train wall. I realized, right there and then, that I had fallen for Kōtarō Bokuto, and that I had fallen hard. It was only the faint sound of the announcement that we were nearing the stop near my house in the back of my head that gave me the strength, the strength to pull my eyes away from the mesmerizing ones of Bokuto-san, and he took his weight of my numb one, and together, we stepped off the train together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, we made it back to my house, back to my room before we collapsed onto my bed. I sat on the edge, and Bokuto-san collapsed, shuddering and shaking, onto my pillow. I knew that he was comfortable here in my room, he'd been here many times in the last two years that I had attended Fukurodani High. I fought the urge to look over at him, because it would just be awkward. We spent almost three minutes there, just like that, until I looked over at him. He was panting and shaking, his eyes closed, face on my pillow, with the black part of his hair standing out against the white of my pillow case. His feet were resting beside my thighs, and he had his hands spread out a little on his sides, like a bird that was about to fly off. I continued on looking at him, and he slowly stopped panting, he slowly stopped shaking, and he started to breathe, slowly, normally again. Then he looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Akaashi?" I was relieved that he didn't use "san".</p><p>"Mm?" I avoided looking at him.</p><p>"Are you akay? Akaashi?" He flopped up, and looked at me.</p><p>"I-yeah, I'm fine? You?" I said, trying to steer the conversation away from me.</p><p>"I'm fine. Why?" He cocked his head, as if nothing had just happened. "Wait!" He screeched, scaring the hell outta me. "Where's my school bag?"</p><p>"Right there," I said, pointing, relieved that the problem was nothing bigger than his bag. "You dropped it there before collapsing onto my bed. Don't you remember?"</p><p>"Nah, but thanks. You said I could sleep over, right?" He was looking away, as if embarrassed to ask.</p><p>"Yeah, you can use my bed, I'll sleep on the floor in a sleeping-bag."I offered.</p><p>'M'kay, then will you help me with my mathematics now?" He was like a little child, asking for candy. I sighed.</p><p>"Alright, where's your stuff Bokuto-san?" That really did the trick, cheering him up, because he'd been getting pretty bad marks on the subject as of late.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>"Keiji! Bokuto-san! Come have some dinner!" My mother called.</p><p>"Yes!" Bokuto-san jumped up from my desk. "I'm famished! C'mon Akaashi, let's go eat!"</p><p>"Okay," I sighed, because this meant that Bokuto-san would be distracted from his school work. We went over to eat and my mom began to converse with him, sparing me the need to talk and embarrass myself, though she did not know it. I took some deep breathes, and regained composure in time to tune in to hear my mother ask a very embarrassing question.</p><p>"So, Boukto-san is there anyone you like? I special someone maybe?" She asked.</p><p>"Um..." He hesitated, glancing at me. I took on a face that I hoped neither of them could read, but when my mother turned away for a split second, I gave the tiniest shrug of my shoulders.</p><p>"Is there anyone special? A cute girl?"</p><p>"Well...a... a girl. One of our managers. Kaori Suzumeda." He said, making my heart sink.</p><p>"Oh? I see. Well I've been trying to make Keiji here tell me who he likes, but he refuses." She said, and I thought I saw Bokuto-san's face fall a little.</p><p>"Mom, I...I've had enough. I'm not hungry anymore." I said and then I ran to my room. There, I collapsed onto my bed as my brain began wizzing like crazy. 'Was I wrong about how Bokuto-san feels? Is that true? How do I feel? Do I even feel like that?' I was so preoccupied, that I didn't realize Bokuto-san had come into the room. It was only when he spoke that I realized that he was there.</p><p>"Hey, hey Akaashi, let-! Akaashi? Are you okay? What's wrong? You've been acting weird this afternoon." He was waiting for an answer, so I had to give it to him. A fast, nervous shake of my head. "Why? What's wrong Akaashi?" He pushed for an answer until I started to shake uncontrollably and then the unexplainable tears started to come.</p><p>"B-Bokuto-san!"</p><p>"Akaash!" okuto-san closed and locked the door behind him before he came over to me. He lifted my head onto his shoulder and held me there. "What's wrong?" His voice was so soft, so soothing for me and I kept on crying.</p><p>"B-B-Bo-Boku-to-san," I didn't really know why I was crying.</p><p>"Hey, don't cry! Why <span class="u"><b>are</b></span> you crying?" He hugged me like that until my tears reduced a bit and I stopped shaking too much. Then he lifted my head and used the back of his hand to wipe off some of my tears. "Here lay down." He told me, gently pushing my head down onto my pillow. I stopped shaking entirely and looked up at him through my tears. I guess that him saying that he liked a girl had hurt me more than I could ever have imagined. I realized that I felt cold and alone and vulnerable, so like a little child, I extended my arms out to him.</p><p>"I want a hug Bokuto-san." I said. That made Bokuto-san's eyes light up, and he lay down next to me and wrapped his warm arms around me. It soothed me, until I was completely calm. I snuggled don in his clutches, buried my head in his chest, and fell asleep, right then and there.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up two hours later, the first thing that I noticed was that I still had my head buried in Bokuto-san's chest. I looked up to see him smiling down at me.</p><p>"Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"You're finally up? Can I get up now?" I stared at him.</p><p>"What? How long have you been here?"</p><p>"The whole time you were sleeping."</p><p>"Wha-? How long have I been asleep?"</p><p>"A little over two hours now."</p><p>"What!? The whole time? Without moving?"</p><p>"Mmm hm." He nodded.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I like it when you're asleep, you look peaceful and happy," I sighed. "And you don't sigh." Of course, that made me sigh again. An energetic person like Bokuto-san staying still lying in one spot for over two hours? That was bad.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, want me to set you up for a few spikes in the field a few blocks over?" I asked. It was still quite early, so I figured that he could work off some energy while he could. After all, we weren't going to bed anytime soon.</p><p>"Alright! YEAH!!!! SURE!" His response was what I expected it to be, so I grabbed a sweater, dragged one of his sweaters from his bag.</p><p>"Lets go."</p><p>It took a few minutes, but we eventually got there. I handed him the volleyball, he threw it up, and I gave him a set. After about twenty spikes, I could literally see dents in the dirt where Bokuto-san's spikes had landed. An ace really was strong. We carried on until it got dark, and I stopped.<br/>"Bokuto-san, you're shivering. Here." I tossed him his sweater. When he didn't put it on, I walked over to him and shoved it down over his head. He struggled for a moment, but them let me.</p><p>"Mmm..." He pouted for a bit, but his mood got better with each spike. Finally, at around 9pm, Bokuto-san got weary, and we headed home.</p><p>"Akaash?"</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"Um...why did you cry earlier?" I closed my eyes and sighed at that question. "Akaashi?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Was it because....I said that I liked someone...else?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Akaashi?" Bokuto-san stopped walking.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Is that the reason?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I promise I won't tell anyone. Whatever you say."</p><p>"I...guess."</p><p>"Was it because you thought that I didn't like you?" He asked. That's when I felt my eyes burning with tears, and I launched myself into Bokuto-san's slightly open arms, causing him to fall backwards onto the grass. But he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he held me right there in the cool March night, my head buried in his shoulder.</p><p>"That wasn't true, was it? What you told my mother?" I was honestly scare, no, terrified for the answer. But I felt Bokuto-san's grip on me tighten slightly, and his chin rest firmly on the top of my head. That reassured me.</p><p>"No, of course it wasn't true."</p><p>"Good, and how about when you pinned me to the wall under the stairs? When you fell and hit your nose? And earlier on the train?" I asked. "Why?"</p><p>"Because...because," I looked at him, and all of my questions were answered with what he did next. Because there, on the grass, was where I got my first kiss out of Kōtarō Bokuto. The moment his warm lips touched my cold ones, I felt all, my doubt of how Bokuto-san felt leave me, as his hand inched up into my black hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we stayed like that for a few minutes. But for me, those few minutes were all I needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>